


Destiny Bond

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Death That Results in Evolution, Bring Your Own Boos 2020, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Creepypasta, Dark, Don’t repost to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Fic Exchange, Friendly Ghosts, Friendship, Gen, Ghost-type Pokemon, Heroic Ghost, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Evolution, Rescue, Shion Town | Lavender Town (Pokemon), Undead, not even death can part us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: In Lavender Town, there is said to be an abandoned home with a secret. An Eevee and her trainer find it, leading to a horrifying discovery and a great change for the Pokemon.*Written for Bring Your Own Boos 2020.*
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	Destiny Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Eevee awakened in the cold, dark house, all alone.

Dusty surfaces coated the entire room, condemning it to the yellow pages of the past. What once must have been a happy home was now lifeless, a hollow familial husk. Every home they came across had at least one person and a Pokemon, or a family.

But this place homed no one, not even framed pictures like mirrors to the soul of a long gone owner. No personality, just… nothingness.

Who… lived here before? What was this building’s purpose?

Suddenly, Eevee remembered.

Her trainer. Her friend, who she entered with… was gone. All that remained of her was a parted Pokeball, and a faint trail of blood speckled along the floor. Even in the shade of the unsettling house, those blood drops glistened like rubies on the wooden floorboards, leading towards the corner.

Fearing for her companion’s life, Eevee forced herself to her paws, following the small still wet stains on the floor. Every sharp creak led her towards a hatch, a black iron handle begging to be lifted.

Flickers of memory returned, nightmarish images of someone - or  _ something _ \- knocking her back before dragging her trainer away. Her terrified screams were the last thing Eevee heard until darkness came.

Latching her mouth around the handle, little Eevee pulled with all her might, desperate to save her friend. After an eternity, she finally threw the wooden trapdoor open, assaulted by clouds of dust from deep below.

_ ‘A basement?’  _ Tilting her head, Eevee carefully plodded down the stairwell, sniffing the stuffy, cobweb infused surroundings.

Eventually, the shivering creature reached the bottom, only to be plunged into further darkness. Eevee kept on walking, determined to find her trainer, no matter the cost. She walked, not knowing where she was heading, and what lurked there.

Without warning, a burst of violet light emanated before Eevee, startling her. Shivering, she huddled behind her heart tipped tail, reminded of what exactly this town was known for.

Lavender Town. The town of death and ghosts.

The ball of gas began to take form, along with a wide smile. Eevee recognised the Pokemon immediately, from books and overeager talks Professor Oak had given in his lab.

Gastly. The ghost orb Pokemon.

Small fangs framed the creature’s devilish smile as they circled around the quivering Eevee. After a thoughtful glance, Gastly cackled before ghosting into the distance, giving a playful nod to follow.

And Eevee did just that, chasing after the ghost who might know where her trainer ended up. As she followed Gastly, she caught sight of her surroundings, which filled her with cold dread.

With the benefit of illumination, Eevee saw she had ended up in a place far more spacious than she imagined. The entire basement stretched out, almost consuming everything below the ground.

Once symmetrical ceiling tiles were broken and disjointed, some had met their fate upon the floor below, which wasn’t too promising either. Gnarled roots tried to snap free from human interference and consume the large room, leaving the place even more affected by time.

Relics of long gone trainers and their Pokemon remained, with stone structures in their image and…

Eevee froze momentarily, horrified at the sight of a Marowak’s skull… and only that, perched upon an altar. She skittered away, trying to forget the frightening sight.

Many rooms passed them by, leaving Eevee wondering - did this underground place take up the entirety of Lavender Town? A long forgotten graveyard perhaps, buried away?

More and more ghostly Pokemon appeared, observing the new friend Gastly had found. An amused Hauntar’s laughter echoed throughout the tombs, their clapping making the little Eevee flinch. The gleeful grin of a Gengar trailed behind them, delighting in the fright they caused. 

Not long afterwards, they came to a tunnel, lit only by Gastly’s ghoulish aura. Eevee peered in, staring into oblivion… She squeaked softly, not knowing what to find down there.

Gastly gave her guest a surprisingly fond farewell, and departed back into the never ending darkness. Eevee gulped, turning back to the tunnel, and seeing...  _ something _ .

Narrowing her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark, Eevee made out something small, glowing right at the end, like a beacon beckoning her forward. Conflicted, Eevee took a step back, deliberating until she felt something soft under her paw. Frightened, she spun around, only to make out a very familiar object.

Her trainer’s cap.

Lifting it in her mouth, desperation seized the small creature, and she pelted down the tunnel. An eagerness to find her friend overtook any other instinct, to find her, and get her away from that corrupted place.

She ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

And stopped, dropping the cap.

In the darkness came a form shuffling around near the floor. In the darkness produced a menacing wail. The glow that drew her there grew brighter, revealing more of her surroundings.

She wished she hadn’t seen it.

The shuffled earth, cluttered with bones, disturbing long broken tiles. A peculiar stone, the source of the glow, upon an altar at the tunnel’s end. And her trainer, staring in horror, as pale white hands silenced her mouth.

Behind her, the cause of everything, was the dried out, skeletal remains of a human. _Moving_.  Pin pointed red eyes glared at Eevee from hollow eye sockets.

Eevee felt helpless. What could she do against this unfamiliar thing? This wasn’t another Pokemon, but an undead human, what her trainer had been once. But the more she watched her friend struggle to free herself, the greater her desire to save her trainer became.

She charged, ready to take down the threat against her friend.

Suddenly, Eevee felt something knocking her sideways like before. As she struck the altar, dazzled, she saw pale withered hands, freed from the deathly earth, lunging at her.

A frightful cry escaped the young girl, who freed her mouth to shout for her beloved Pokemon partner.

“ _ Eevee! _ ”

Inside Eevee came great change.

Eevee knew of evolution through elemental stones, changing her DNA to connect with water, fire or electricity. She always shivered at the sight of those stones, or even the sight of her evolved forms.

It had not been what she wanted, and her trainer appreciated that. She was loved for who she was.

But Eevee did not perceive any evolutionary sources nearby, nothing that seemed familiar. Then again, nothing in this derelict underground felt similar to anything that came before.

The very ghastly air - or what little remained - swallowed the tiny creature, suffocating her. The trainer cried out as she watched her precious Pokemon, her very first friend, transform before her very eyes in a ball of smoke.

Eevee’s silhouette grew bigger, short legs lengthening and even her ear stretched. Eevee’s new form was revealed, but the smoke never cleared, rather it  _ became _ her. Her entire form resembled another Eevee evolution, except composed entirely of gas.

Her eyes beamed like moonlight, contrasting her billowing waves of purple, dancing in the darkness. Her ghostly form stood boldly, challenging the undead being.

Parting her mouth, Eevee let out a great shout, casting a pulse of dark energy towards the undead creature. While merely stunning it, the damage was enough to let her trainer scramble free, narrowly avoiding long clawed grabs.

Shadow claws and malevolent balls of dark energy struck out against the monster, with Eevee positioning herself in front of her friend. She knew the fight could not progress for longer, not when that undead soul had the advantage down here.

And she had already been slashed by those long nailed claws, eager to drag her down, and devour her both body and soul.

Sensing her spiritual energy was fading, Eevee gave it one last shot - an eerie melody. To the trainer, the song sounded like a distorted requiem, for a ceremony’s end.

Exactly what the Eevee had planned.

As blow after blow reigned down, white hands lashing out to pound the poor thing, Eevee’s eyes grew heavy, and she succumbed to darkness. The trainer ran over, cradling her newly evolved friend in her arms.

The undead monster hunched closer, ready to throw its arms around her. As it’s drooling mouth opened, ready to sink in, it stopped.

The trainer turned her head and saw the thing tremble violently, touched by a pulsating purple energy linked to her Eevee. As Eevee slept, the monster crumbled to dust, fading away to nothing.

_ ‘Of course. Destiny Bond. A spell that binds two. If one falls, the other...’ _

Those white hands, swaying with intent, slithered back into the ground, leaving the trainer alone with her Eevee. Tears trailed down her face, her arms cradling her friend.

_ ‘It’s my fault we’re down here. _

_ All because I went into that house. I got dragged down, and Eevee got hurt trying to help. _

_ She still came down to save me. _

_ It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.’ _

A crystal drop fell from her chin, falling onto her precious Pokemon’s head. And just like that, Eevee woke up. The miasma aura stirred to life, those pearl white eyes cracking open.

She raised her head, peering up at the human that meant the world to her. The human who gave her a chance, and never forced her to be something she wasn’t.

A human that, even now, stayed with her, where others might flee.

Weakly, Eevee leaned upward, nuzzling against her trainer’s chin, drying away the remaining tears. They had spent long enough in this hellish underground, and who knew what else lurked there.

Sharing the sentiment, the trainer lifted her Eevee into her arms, and made her way to the exit. Ghosts bobbed curiously around them, some familiar spectral forms of Pokemon long gone, others that resembled  _ people _ .

_ ‘Trainers?’ _ She got a terrible feeling, sensing a terrible fate transpired there long ago. Then a thought dropped.  _ ‘A… Gym?’ _

Fear washed over her, leaving her plunged with unspeakable horror. An abandoned Gym? In Lavender Town? No one spoke of such a thing, not even Professor Oak.

So many questions wracked her brain as she made her way upstairs, squinting into the pit of darkness.

How long had it been there?

Why was it underground?

And why did no one acknowledge its existence?

As she reached the final step, readying a hand to push the doorway above, she thought back to the undead creature deep inside the ruins. The thing that grabbed her, threatening to make her like him.

_ Who _ was he exactly? And was he  _ truly _ gone?

No matter the case, the trainer forced the trapdoor open with all her might, carrying her snoozing Eevee to the safety of the nearest Pokemon Center.

Her friend, for always, whom she shared the deepest destiny bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Bring Your Own Boos 2020 Exchange for VampirePaladin. The prompt involved Original Female Trainer and Ghost Type Eeveelution story.
> 
> So I went for something akin to a creepypasta, set in Lavender Town. Eevee’s trainer is dragged into the basement of an abandoned house, and it’s up to lil Eevee to save the day!
> 
> I always wanted to experiment with the concept of Lavender Town having an old underground Gym or graveyard that no one talks about, and it gets discovered.
> 
> The cause of the Eeveelution is left ambiguous. Is it because of the stone on the altar (like Glaceon and Leafeon?) Does a Eevee begin the tale already passed on trying to save her trainer, or is it during the fight? Is it a new condition unknown in the Pokemon world? Either way, Eevee evolves/turns into a Ghost Eevee.
> 
> Deciding on Eevee’s look was tough. I had several ideas, but I ultimately chose the traditional look of a ghost, very smoke/gas like with bright white eyes. Something resembling Gastly, but with an Eeveelution’s build.
> 
> Eevee recovers at the end btw and travels with her trainer as a new Ghost Type Pokemon. 💖
> 
> This really did take a life of it’s own once I started writing. I hope it’s not too dark for the prompts. ☺️
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
